1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of toys and more specifically to a composite toy, such as a globe, which comprises a plurality of individual toy components such as differently shaped animals or other inanimate objects which may be interconnected to form the overall composite toy, but which when disconnected from one another, constitute a plurality of individual toys.
2. Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide a toy which is an assemblage of various, differently shaped toy components. One example of this known to the applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,930 to Freese et al. Freese et al discloses a Noah's Ark toy, comprising an Ark including a hull, a deck releasably snap-locked to the hull and a cabin also releasably snap-locked to the deck. A number of animal units are mounted on the deck. An even more generic form of such toys comprising an assemblage of components would be a set of blocks.
Another well known prior art toy concept consists of providing an outer toy structure which has an interior region into which a plurality of other toy components may be placed. An example of such prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,039 to Brooks, which discloses a playhouse and furniture puzzle. This patent discloses the use of a play dollhouse having an interior space for receiving a plurality of pieces of furniture in a puzzle configuration. A more generic form of toy comprising an outer member receiving a plurality of other toy components within a space formed within its interior would be the dollhouse in general, which is of course, adapted to receive small simulations of furniture in a well known manner.
The present invention is neither merely an assemblage of toy components nor merely an outer toy structure receiving a plurality of component toys within its interior. The present invention is a composite toy, the very existence of which is facilitated by the interconnection of its component toy parts. The closest prior art known to the applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,656 to Godinet which discloses a bed and mattress formed by a plurality of animal-shaped, nested play cushions. However, even this closest prior art known to the applicant is readily distinguishable from the invention disclosed herein. More specifically, the Godinet bed and mattress device is not a composite toy, it is an object of general utility, namely a bed and mattress. Furthermore, as disclosed in the aforementioned patent, the bed and mattress of Godinet requires the use of non-toy components, such as the side frames disclosed in FIG. 1 thereof. On the other hand, as will be seen hereinafter, in the present invention the composite structure formed by interconnecting a plurality of toy components is in itself a toy structure and not an object of general utility. Furthermore, the composite toy structure of the present invention is formed entirely of the individual toy components and does not require for its formation, the use of any non-toy components. Consequently, the present invention appears to be readily distinguishable of the art known to the applicant and furthermore, provides a number of significant advantages resulting therefrom, which will be further delineated hereinafter.